steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot/Cold to the Touch
"Hot/Cold to the Touch" is the second episode of the first season of Supernova, and the second episode overall. Synopsis Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone muddle through a mission without their gloves. Plot Star Moonstone sits on the windowsill, high above the living room. She is looking outside of the stain glass window. S. Moon: It's soooo pretty! She speaks to nobody in particular. SS: Yeah. It really is. The mural is very-- S. Moon: No, I mean the VIEW! The way the smoke dances up in the air-- SS: Smoke? The other gems turn to look up at Star Moonstone. S. Moon: Yes, smoke! I think there's a fire out there about... Hm... I'd say 2? 3 miles? SS: Well, we can't just let it SPREAD. We've gotta go figure out what's causing it? S. Moon: What? Why? SS: BECAUSE IT'S A FIRE! The other gems stand. S. Moon: Ughhh. Fine! She leaps down from the window and lands on her feet with a loud clicking sound from her boots. S. Moon: Let's just get this over with. Star Garnet: You make it sound like it's such a bad thing... SD: Oh, leave her alone. The gems all walk out of the door, bickering. Two sets of gray gloves rest on the coffee table. The gems step on twigs and leap over branches. They all help each other up and over fallen branches and logs. At one point, Star Moonstone almost loses her balance. Star Sunstone is obviously quick to catch her as she giggles, jumping off rather than falling and looking stupid. SS: Gotta be more careful. S. Moon: Don't be such a nag! Have some fun! Star Sunstone rolls his eyes, grins, and the group continues to walk. Shortly after, Star Moonstone frowns. S. Moon: Is it hot out today, or...? She places her hand on her forehead. She catches a glimpse of her hand and her eyes go wide. She wasn't wearing her gloves. SS: Something wrong? S. Moon: Uhh... S-S... You have your gloves on? Star Sunstone stands still for a moment. He thinks hard about whether or not he remembered his gloves. S. Moon: Ow! S-S, hello? SS: What? S. Moon: You're BURNING ME! Star Moonstone scrambled out of his hold. There are burn marks on her thigh and her arm, through her jacket sleeve. Star Sunstone looks down at his hands. They are bare. SS: Oh, no... The other gems, who were far ahead of the two, stop to turn around. SG: You guys alright back there? SRQ: They're probably making o-- SLQ: Hush. SS: Uh-- He and Moonstone nod at the six gems. SS: All good! Just, uhh... S. Moon: Just talking! SG: Ay, Star Ruby and Sapph, they're talking like you! SR: How illogical. They aren't connected-- S. Sapph: --As well as we are. SG: What do you know. Creepy love twins can defend themselves! SLQ: Oh, quit it! Like you would know about being in love anyways. Star Garnet goes silent and looks at the ground. Star Ruby and Star Sapphire look at each other and grin. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone catch up to the two, hands behind their backs. SS: Shall we keep going? S. Moon: We shall! The other gems look at each other uncomfortably. SD: Yeap yep! Let's continue. After what seemed like an hour of walking, the gems stop. SG: We've been walking forever. 3 miles doesn't take this long! SLQ: We might need to get a higher view of our location, dearie. Star Rose Quartz nods. SRQ: Then let's get one! Star Moonstone, you're the best climber here. S. Moon: Uh, I'm really not... SRQ: Well, then how did you get up to that windowsill earlier today? S. Moon: Oh... Right... Yes, I did... Star Moonstone looks at Star Sunstone worriedly. She then steps up to the base of a large tree. She looks up the tree, and back at the team. S. Moon: Do we REALLY need a higher v-- Supern*va clan: YES! She jumps back momentarily, sighs, and turns back to the tree. She looks at her path up. S. Moon: (Okay. Take that branch, leap to that, swing to the left...) She then leaps to action, leaping branch to branch with grace. She makes her way to the top of the tree, and sits up on the higher branches, resting on a weaker limb. She squints and looks around, until she sees the stack of smoke, about a half of a mile west. The fire is really starting to rage. She feels cold beneath her hands. She looks down. The limb of the tree branch is frozen solid, and frost is beginning to spread. S. Moon: No, no no! She whispers to herself. The limb of the tree, now brittle and frozen to the core, cracks under Star Moonstone's weight. S. Moon: SOMEONE CATCH ME PLEASE! She shouts downward, momentarily before the Limb of the tree snaps off. She plummets to the ground, screaming the whole way down. She lands in Star Diopside's arms, still screaming. SD: You can stop screaming now. Star Moonstone opens her eyes. All of the Supern*va gems are looking at her. She stops screaming. S. Moon: Oh. Right. She stands, dusting herself off. SR: You look like you're a bit scraped and burned. Do you-- S. Sapph: --Need me to heal you? S. Moon: Uh, no... I'm... I'll be fine. SS: Well, what did you see in the treetop? S. Moon: uh, it's that way. She throws her arm out and points west. S. Moon: About a half of a mile. SS: Alright. Let's get going, then. Me and Star Moonstone will take the lead. Star Lem and Star Rose, take the back. Star Ruby and Sapph, take left. Star Ruby and Star Sapphire nod in unison, and shift to the left. SS: That leaves Star Garnet and Diopside. You two stay right. The two nod and shift to the right. SS: Alright. Let's get going. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone start heading west. Star Diopside, Star Garnet, Star Ruby, and Star Sapphire follow in said positions. Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz join the four of them in the back. Star Rose Quartz pulls out yet another fuschia cigarette, and a lighter. SLQ: Seriously? SRQ: Yeah. She puts the pink cigarette in her mouth and lights it. SRQ: It's not like we're walking in front of everybody, right? No harm done. Star Lemon Quartz sighs. Star Rose Quartz exhales smoke. SRQ: So. What's with Star Sun and Star Moon, yea? SLQ: What do you mean? SRQ: They're acting pretty shifty. SLQ: Just look at their hands. SRQ: Why? SLQ: They're missing their gloves, sweety! Star Rose Quartz leans in toward the center of the group and notices the leaders' bare hands. SRQ: Oh, damn! You're right! Star Sapphire and Star Diopside look back at Star Rose Quartz. S. Saph: Keep it down! They don't know we don't-- SR: --know. SD: Yeah. Shh! Star Rose Quartz rolls her eyes. SRQ: Whatever. The group goes silent after a while, until Star Moonstone interrupts with a gasp. S. Moon: THAT IS A VERY LARGE FIRE. She points ahead to an inferno of brilliant blue flames. SS: Wow. That is so pretty! S. Moon: THAT'S WHAT I SAID THIS MORNING! Star Rose Quartz extinguishes her cigarette. SRQ: I am never lighting anything on fire ever again. SLQ: THANK YOU. S. Moon: Let's get this baby snuffed out! Star Moonstone summons her weapon, spiked brass knuckles. She forms a sort of bubble around her. She steps into the inferno of fire and her gem begins to glow as a burst of cold air seems to appear from thin air. It creates a large bubble of ice around the fire, seeming to freeze whatever was in the ice dome in time. SS: That's so cool. SD: Yeah, but it drains her powers like hell. Star Sunstone nods in agreement. SS: Anyways... My turn. He steps up to the dome of ice and sets his hands on it. His gem glows and the ice cracks as his hands begin to melt into the dome. Star Moonstone walks up to Star Sunstone from inside of the dome. She grins. S. Moon (muffled): This is a really cool power. SS: Yeah, I know. She places her hands on the dome wall, in the same spot where Star Sunstone's hands are. Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone make eye contact for the first time all day. The dome's inside begins to drip with water. It soon escelates to a steady flow of water throughout the cracks, extinguishing the source of fire. Star Sunstone's hands melt through the ice dome until the dome shatters, ice and water falling to the ground. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone's hands are clasped byt the time the fire is gone and the water seeped into the ground. They quickly avert eyes and shift their hands to their sides. SS: Mission is over. Star Moonstone's hair and clothes are soaking wet. S. Moon: Yeah, I guess it is! She grins. SR: Awkward... S. Sapph: Indeed. SG: Ugh, let's just go home already! I'm so hungry. SS + S. Moon: Right. Let's go home. The Supern*va clan turns and walks home, chatting. --------- Back at the temple, the gems all sit on the couch. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone are sitting next to each other, holding each other's hands which are now gloved. SLQ: Good eyes, Moonstone. Bet that fire would have spread if you didn't spot it. S. Moon: But it was Star Sunstone who was the organized one. I didn't do anything except complain about it... It was Star Sunstone who set us off. I didn't do anything. SS: You did something important, though. It would have only gotten worse. S. Moon: You really think so? SS: I know so. SG: Oh, just kiss already! Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone snap their heads to Star Garnet and glare. SG: Yikes. You're turning into Star Ruby and Star Sapph.... Star Ruby and Star Sapphire also glare at Star Garnet. SG: AUGH. SO CREEPY. Star Garnet stands and walks into his respective room. Star Ruby and Sapphire grin at each other. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Diopside * Star Garnet * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Rose Quartz * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire Locations * The temple * The jungle * Planet Barun